The present invention is an elevated platform for mounting on the cargo area of a pickup truck, or a similar cargo vehicle. The platform apparatus is adapted to support seating by the way of placing some form of seating, for example, chairs on the flat platform floor created over the cargo area of the vehicle. The platform assembly is also collapsible for easy folding and transportation, and further includes a folding canopy or awning structure mounted over the platform for providing shade to the occupants seated on the elevated platform.
In the past, it has been common to provide pickup trucks with attachments for storage of goods in the cargo compartments, such as attachments for tool boxes included within the cargo space and attached to the sides of the cargo space; or dog boxes for placement inside the cargo areas; camping bodies including rigid covers and foldable canopy and tent structures for creating sleeping bunkers in the cargo area. Typical prior art does not include creating a seating platform on a pickup truck where the disclosed invention uses the side panels of the cargo area of a vehicle as the foundation to mount a solid floor thereupon allowing for placement of chairs and other seating apparatus atop the platform so that a viewing gallery is established for individuals engaged in watching a sport or a musical concert or the like.
The present invention relates generally to a collapsible elevated platform and more particularly to a collapsible structure forming a sturdy floor that includes telescoping legs for additional support of the platform floor. The frame is adapted for receiving an awning that provides shade for occupants seated on the elevated platform floor. Usage of steps for enabling easy access to the platform is also disclosed. When additional safety is needed for occupants, such as children, handrails are attached around the perimeter for safety of the occupants.
While a number of space-adding devices are disclosed in the prior art, these devices include components that are typically designed to adapt or use the cargo area as a specialized storage or some sort. As such, these devices teach away from adapting the cargo area to create a foundation for mounting another structure such as an elevated viewing platform disclosed in this application.